Caladwen
Caladwen was the only daughter of Limodaliel and Calanon, born in Lindon in S.A.360. Following to her parents death, she was raised by Galadriel and Celeborn with her cusin Calathiel . She was married to Vaeril Vanimonion and became the queen of Ailinosto. She died in TA 567 during the Lanthir Auth in Emyn Muil. Biography Early years Caladwen Calanoniel was born during the year S.A. 360 in Mithlond, in the region of Lindon, as a Half Teleri, Half Vanyar. Daughter of Calanon, Celeborn's handman and great friend ( who was Galadriels cusin, son Vanya, Earwen's younger sister who died soon after his birth ) and Limodaliel, a noble vanyar elf, she lived a pleasent life with her parents in the coastal city before the departure of her parents to Mordor. Limodaliel died, touched by an arrow, on her way to protect a small bunch of soldiers. Celeborn, who assisted to Calanon's death, made the promise to take care of Caladwen as if she was his daughter. Caladwen was orphaned at the age of 14, in S.A. 374. After Celeborn's return, Caladwen hid away and met Calathiel, who's parents got killed at the same time as Caladwens. Both of them became friends without knowing that they are bloodly related as cusins because their grandfathers are half brothers. Because of her courage, they went away from Mithlond to find their parents but were find by Galadriel herself, informed by Celeborn about the two girls, while trying to go away from the city. Galadriel brought both of them to her castle to prevent them to go away after Celeborn's return. Second Age and troubles Caladwen praised Galadriel and Celeborn to take care of Calathiel first, because she was younger ( S.A. 368 ). Celeborn took pitty of them both and chose to bring them with him in the royal house of Mithlond to treat them as his own daughters, presenting them to Celebrian who immediatly found a great love to them. Galadriel felt guilty of Calanon's death and carried her niece as her own daughter. After moving to and Caladwen.]]Eregion and then to Lothlórien where they settled in Caras Galadhon, Caladwen was etablished like to be the first heriter of Lothlórien territory because she was the oldest. Caladwen appeared like to be more playfull and outgoing, loving to hang around Lothlórien without gards to keep her safe. She loved to practice activities like shoting arrows and training with a sword with Haldir. Caladwen lived a pure freedom in Lothlórien, loved her adoptive parents and her adoptive sisters. During her young years, Caladwen met a human in Lothlórien, named Ridian, who served for Celeborn and Galadriel as a messenger between Lothlórien and Fangorn. Caladwen fell in love with him during years, watched him getting older and older, but her love never stopped at all. When she told Ridian about her love, the old man answered her that he also loved her and asked her to be safe and sound within ages. The next day, Ridian was dead and Caladwen felt her whole world being destroyed. However, she found a way to distract her mind by talking with Haldir and Orophin. Future wife and queen Caladwen enjoyed listening music and created many lyrics about Lothlórien. Because she was older than Celebrian and Calathiel, she liked to take care of them ( even if the age gap is not viewable between elves from a same decade ). Caladwen, during her childhood, was unobediant toward her parents rules, even when she talked to Thranduil. Galadriel taught her magic ( magic of water and guerison Maethoriel will inherit ), taught her how to read old books while Celeborn enjoyed to read her stories with her sisters. Caladwen was the most outgoing child and liked to take her sisters with her to misbehave around the great city of Lothlórien. However, as she grew up, she became a quiet lady, showing her interests for music and books. Because of her power and abilities at fighting, she was nicknamed "Autheryn " or " War lady ", sometimes adding the word " Malthen " ( golden ), explained by her light golden hair and her skills. In Lothlórien, Caladwen was fully free from any troubles of Middle Earth. But her freedom was slightly turning off by Gil Galad's idea of wedding between Ñoldorin families. In S.A. 3210, Gil Galad offered Celeborn to marry Caladwen to his cusin, the king Vaeril of Ailinosto, next in the order to take the rule of High King of Ñoldors. Celeborns agreed first, but when he discovered Vaeril's past, refused. While Vaeril was visiting Lothlórien, in S.A. 3278, Caladwen met him. She seduced Vaeril by a simple look, both got along very well after she wanted to read Vaeril's song Laurië Heri, which was strangely discribing her even if they never met before. Caladwen chose to explore the world while her father was arguing against Galadriel about Vaeril's proposal. She was extremely aware of other cultures, and met Elrond during her discovery. She told him about her life in Lothlórien as a lady and about her sisters, Elrond chose to travel to Lothlórien soon after it but unsuccessfully reached the capital. Caladwen kept meeting Vaeril outside Lothlórien, making them have closer links to each other. Galadriel kept Caladwen away from the gates as she learnt that her daughter loved to walk around Middle Earth alone. During her stay in Caras Galadhon, Caladwen confessed to Galadriel how much she loved Vaeril, thinking that she would argue with her husband later on. Her confessions were a success, Galadriel chose to have a long talk with Celeborn about Caladwen's possible union with a Ñoldor. Celeborn argued longly against Galadriel about the wedding of Caladwen with Vaeril. In fact, the king was the descent of the elf who set fire on Doriath, Maedhros. Galadriel advised him to meet Vaeril, he refused and chose to keep Caladwen away from Ñoldorins. Gil Galad finaly convinced Celeborn to meet Vaeril. At the same time, Galadriel organised a proposal seance to Calathiel who met Thranduil in the ranks to marry her first. When Vaeril arrived at Lothlórien, offering his importantest gifts to Celeborn, the elf refused him to marry his daughter because he was not strong enough. However, after Gil Galad's death during the war of Last Alliance, Celeborn finaly accepted to let Caladwen marry Vaeril and, on his way, accepted the union between Celebrian and Elrond as a tribute to his newphew. Calathiel was the first sister who got married in T.A. 1 with Thranduil, Caladwen the second in T.A. 29 and then Celebrian in T.A. 109. After he wedding, Caladwen was send to live in Ailinosto and took the rule of Waterfalls queen, while Celebrian etablished in Rivendell and Calathiel in the Woodland Realm. Troubles among elves In T.A. 40, Caladwen gave birth to a boy. Caladwen called him Vehiron Cunn Ailinosto, or Vehiron prince of Ailinosto. Caladwen didn't follow her parents advices in the case to have other children because the full heritage would go to their son, and in T.A. 60 she gave birth to Valaina, her first daughter, causing Lothlórien to have troubles with Ailinosto because of the Age gap between the two siblings. They were the two non twins siblings born with the smallest age gap in the pure elvish population of Middle Earth. Caladwen is choosed to follow Galadriel's advices and stop having children for awhile. However, during the year T.A. 240, Caladwen gave birth to Maethoriel, while Vaeril wanted a son. Galadriel and Celeborn won't be able to see Maethoriel once during her childhood, during her crowning day at her first birthday. Caladwen did not want her parents to meet her youngest daughter because of her boyish way to behave. She kept her inside Audulë to avoid anyone to see her before her military service. In T.A. 260, Caladwen opposed herself against Vaeril's desire to send Maethoriel to Rohan because of her thoughts. But it did not stop her husband from sending his child to humans for seventy years. In T.A. 325, Caladwen gave birth to twins Maidhion and Maldor, and in T.A. 330 Maethoriel came back from Rohan alone. Caladwen was disgusted to hear her husband and her daughter yell against each other and chose to retire in Lothlorien for a while where she found peace and choosed to rest for twenty years before coming back to Ailinosto in T.A. 350. She heard that Vaeril and Maethoriel stopped to fight against each other because they saw that she was not alright. Maethoriel told her mother that she loved her so much that she would not even think about having another fight against her father. Caladwen was disturbed, but accepted all changings in Ailinosto, not complaining about Vaeril anymore. At this time, she grew closer to her sons Maidhion and Maldor, considering them both like two of her jewels. Soon after this, she wanted to have stronger links with her children to appear more like Celebrian toward Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. In T.A. 525, Caladwen gave birth to her sixth child Manwë, but the baby was stolen by orcs during a trip. This will enrage Vaeril who will answer to the threats to Morgoth, and Sauro will reply by appearing in front of Maethoriel, holding her by the neck. This fight will start the Lanthir auth , " Waterfalls War " where only Ailinostos people would fight without implaying any other race, any other allie. Lanthir Auth and Death Caladwen was on the first line with her husband during the Lanthir Auth. Caladwen was the main general of the third elite of elves of Ailinosto, Her purpose was to protect her children first, she tried to stay with her children until being caught to Emyn Muil with her husband. She protected Valaina from several shoots but got caught by orcs who stabbed her while she was on her way to save Vaeril. As Vaeril came to her, she told him that her whole life was a pleasure. After her death, Vaeril mourned and kept fighting against orcs until his death. Several survivors chose to carry the corpses on Dargolad, Caladwen, Valaina and Vaeril were on the first line. Because Ailinosto was destroyed, Thranduil offered to burry all corpses in Mirkwood as a last wish Vaeril would want. Caladwen Vaeril and Valaina were burried in the Royal Crypt where Calathiel was already resting. Trivia Main points *Calanon praised Celeborn to take care of his daughter in order to present her to Finarfin. *Caladwen was wise, and always wanted her sisters to follow her windsom. *Caladwen's face was much more mature than Calathiel's face, but less than Celebrian's. Quotes Category:Teleri Category:Elves Category:Elves of Lothlórien Category:Vanyar